A Spark in The Darkness
by bgauthor
Summary: This is a short fic done by request. Jessica will have a night that she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_This is by request by an email I received, but I hope everyone enjoys. _

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

Jessica adjusted her dress, and took a breath as she left her last class of the semester. This was her first year in the university, and she was excited to have that first done and under her belt. The classes had gone well, and her grades reflected that. Her parents would be proud of her, and she could have fun for the summer.

She had a long drive from U.C.L.A. back to Phoenix where her parents lived, but she was ready for it.

She said goodbye to a couple of friends, and walked to her car, the old beater her dad had bought her a year ago. She was hoping for an upgrade soon, because she swore she put more money into fixing the car and could have afforded to buy a new one by now.

She opened the back door, and put her bag in, and then checked to make sure she had everything packed.

She looked at the time, and thought she could probably make it home before midnight.

She sent a quick text to her mom, and got into the driver's seat.

She took off down the campus, and was relieved to finally be going home. She was excited to see her high school friends who had not moved out of Phoenix, and the rest of her family. She missed her mom, dad, and her baby brother Nick.

As she was pulling onto the exit for the highway something that was odd in this part of town especially near the college campus. The traffic was stopped, and she thought she caught other people lean out of their cars to take videos of something moving along the highway.

A bunch of military trucks raced by almost hitting other cars that were already traveling the highway. She peered through her windshield, and then caught a glimpse of a huge Peterbilt Semi, a Camaro, and other modern very expensive cars.

Jessica's mouth formed an "O" when she realized whom they were. She had never seen the aliens before except on TV.

They sped by her making her car shake.

Jessica was a little disappointed that she was going the opposite way, she would have loved to see the robots transform in front of her. Especially the Peterbilt, because her dad was a truck driver and she always had a fascination with them since she was a little girl.

Sighing, Jessica sat there for a minute trying to decide if she should follow them or not. It would be exciting in her otherwise boring life to see what they were doing. However, the government had warned them to never interfere in the business of the military and the aliens so she took the turn she was supposed to, and was on her way home. At least, she would have a story to tell her friends and her parents.

….

Jessica drove for about two hours, and cursed that traffic was bad, but did not hear of any accidents. She figured it might have been from the Autobots and military appearance earlier. She was relieved when she finally left Los Angeles and was well on her way home. She wouldn't get home now till after midnight, but she wasn't tired and not worried about it.

She turned on the news to see if there were any attacks from the Decepticons, as they were called, but so far there was nothing they were saying on the radio.

Looking at her gas tank Jessica knew she would have to stop soon, and realized she was thirsty too.

Even though she grew up in the desert seeing it at night with practically no lights on the highway was always creepy to her. There were still a lot of cars on the road, but she hated driving at this time, but decided to do it because she wanted to get home.

Seeing the sign for the gas station she took the exit, and pulled into the bay for gas.

There were a few cars here and there, but otherwise the place was deserted.

Grabbing her bag, she pulled out some money, and walked into the convenience store.

A young guy about her age, eighteen to be exact, was behind the counter. He grinned at her, and she smiled pleasantly back ignoring him for the moment. She would just get the gas, grab a soda and go.

"Nice piercings," the guy commented smiling at her from behind the counter.

"Thanks!" She said just wanting to pay for her stuff and go.

"When did you get them?" He asked. Jessica almost rolled her eyes. He was being slow ringing her up on purpose.

"Almost a year ago," she said tightly.

The store clerk went to say something else when both Jessica and the clerk noticed the lights flickered and the ground had shaken a little.

They both stared at each other for a moment and the clerk finally asked, "Earthquake?"

"Maybe…"

They continued to stand still and quiet, straining to listen for any other sounds that would tell them it was indeed an earthquake.

"Maybe just a small one," Jessica commented after a moment handing him the money.

"Hang on a sec, the system's rebooting," the clerk commented frowning at the register.

Jessica could not shake the feeling of dread that just hit her, but tried to ignore it. She said Okay to the clerk, and began to walk away from the counter. She noticed the lights had flickered ever so slightly again. She tilted her head to the side and strained her ears. A rumbling noise began to shake the store and everything around them.

Her light blue eyes were looking everywhere in the store.

"It is an earthquake!" The clerk said as the rumbling and the shaking become louder and louder.

She turned to see the clerk run to through the door in the back, and she just stood there for a moment in shock as things began to fall around her off the shelves.

Knowing she was not safe in there, she ran outside, and looked around breathing heavily as the rumbling continued.

Then something made her gasp as she turned and looked to her right.

Something big, no huge, was coming down the road really fast and straight at her!

She tried to see where she could run to, but she knew she would not make it.

She could only stand there as the shock set in and the thing got closer and closer to her.

The thing left debris, dust and pieces of road in its wake, and Jessica gasped again as the sign of the convenience store came down in a twist of metal, plastic, and sparks. She knew she had to move and she knew she had to run, but for some reason she was frozen in place as it came right for her.

The thing stopped as it slammed right into the canopy above the gas tanks, and the canopy started to fall over them.

She watched helplessly as her car was thrown from the bay of the gas station, but still could not move.

The smell of gas began to pierce her nostrils in a weird sweet smell.

She knew she only had moments as sparks began to fly over the gas tanks, and again she tried to run, but was still frozen in place from fear from what she just witnessed.

She covered her face and whimpered as the fire began, and knew it was too late for her. She would never be able to outrun the explosion in time.

The monster looked over at her with blood red eyes, and his metallic faceplates smiled at her.

She cried out again, and then something else happened.

She looked up to see another creature with big blue eyes, and a red and blue body suddenly came out of the darkness.

He narrowed his eyes as he realized what was going on. He looked directly at Jessica and directly at the monster in front of her.

The monster began to run away, but not before laughing.

Then Jessica screamed as a deep voice said, "Look out!"

Jessica lost her breath as she was suddenly scooped up into a huge metal hand, then placed close to the chest of the robot.

She could hear the creak of metal, a grinding of gears, and a noise she would never forget as the robot turned into a vehicle. Before she could even take another breath, she was suddenly pushed into a seat, and strapped in tightly all while the big robot had been moving.

They were flying down the road away from the gas station, and then the semi lurched as a huge explosion could be heard behind them.

She closed her eyes for a moment, covered her ears, as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She continued to hyperventilate when she realized what had just happened to her.

"Calm down, your safe," a deep voice suddenly said through the speakers.

Calm down? Did he realize what he just did to me? Jessica frowned into the air. Jessica tried to calm down as the semi continued to drive at a break neck speed down the dark road. She put a hand to her chest to try to will her pounding heartbeat to slow down a little. Her other hand was gripping the handle on the door for dear life.

"Who…..who….who are you?" She asked still trying to comprehend what just happened to her.

"I am Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots," he said through the speakers.

Everything suddenly came into focus, and Jessica could have sworn her mouth hit the floor of the semi.

"Optimus Prime?" She squealed a little, and then cursed her voice.

She thought she heard a light laugh, but ignored it.

"Yes," he said, but did not say much else.

Jessica realized she was finally coming out of her shock, and everything that just happened was replaying in her memory. Then something else occurred to her; She was now inside the cab of the leader of the Autobots, and he just saved her life!

"I guess….I should say thank you…then…..for saving my life back there," she finally croaked out after a moment.

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

Jessica looked around for a moment and took in everything about the semi as her nerves and her heartbeat finally started to calm down.

She had no idea where he was taking her, but at the moment she did not care. A feeling like no other suddenly hit her square in the chest. She was inside an Autobot! And the leader for the Autobots of all things! Wait….how did this happen? They were going the other way when she saw them in Los Angeles. How in the heck did they get all the way out here so fast? Where were the other Autobots? What was Optimus Prime chasing?

She never thought she would meet up with them ever again after seeing them on the highway earlier tonight. She just could not believe this was actually happening to her.

She gripped the car door handle even more tightly. She wondered if she should be afraid or happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Optimus Prime watched the young girl as she looked around the cab, and tried to figure out what she should do. All emotions a human could possess played across her face, and her blue eyes were still wide with a mix of fear, and curiosity.

He hated that he had a human with him on this mission, but if he hadn't shown up when he did, she would have been burned to a crisp from the explosion. He had no other choice than to keep her with him until he found the Decepticon drone he was pursuing.

Optimus noticed how her blue eyes were lined with gold around the pupils, with light brown hair that fell straight to her shoulders. She wore some kind of puffy dress that was now torn in a couple of small places. She had piercings in her nose, and a few tattoos. Optimus did not understand the human need to mutilate their bodies, but he had to admit they looked nice on her.

She still had her bag around her shoulders, and was now clinging to it. How she held onto that thing, he would never know, but there it was.

She finally took a breath and said, "Excuse me."

Her reluctance to speak was amusing, because he could tell she was still afraid of him. He knew he should do the right thing and try to reassure her.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I still have to complete my mission before the Decepticon hurts anymore humans," he answered.

"Are you taking me with you?" She asked her eyes going wider.

"Yes, I am. I don't want to, but…."

"Wait!" She said sitting up straight, and Optimus could see the fear starting to turn to annoyance.

"Yes?"

"Isn't that kidnapping me or something? I should go back to my car and begin a police report I guess," she said rubbing her forehead. "I can't go with you."

"I am not kidnapping you. I am keeping you safe. If you are not pleased, I can drop you off now, but we are in the middle of the desert. Do you want that?" He asked wondering if she had noticed where they were.

He realized that she hadn't noticed how far they drove. He did a quick scan, and knew they would be caught up to the drone soon. He had to make sure she was safe before he confronted and destroyed it.

She peered out of the window, and he could feel her warm breath on the glass making him shiver a little.

"Oh crap!" She said. She reached into her bag and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

She slapped her forehead and groaned again. "I left my cellphone in the car. My mom will be wondering where I am."

Optimus could not get annoyed with her. It was not her fault that she was in this spot. He really should have dropped her off a while ago, and could have still caught up with the drone, but something about her attracted him to her. She seemed different than other humans he had met since he arrived to Earth.

"I will make you a promise…I will take you home when we are done with this, but you must do everything I say….alright?"

"Okay," she said with the fear returning to her eyes.

"You have nothing to fear."

"Okay," she squeaked still not sure what to do.

She started gripping the door handle again as if her life depended on it.

Optimus thought she was a very pretty, and thoughtful person for such a young age. He almost had to chuckle when she mentioned being kidnapped by him.

She looked deep in thought, and started to relax just a little. He could sense her nerves beginning to calm. She wanted to keep talking, but was afraid to.

Finally, Optimus knew he had to ease her a little more. "What's your name?" He asked, and noticed she jumped a little when his voice came through the speakers.

She looked directly at the speakers, because her eyes had nowhere else to go.

"Jessica," she answered.

"What is on your mind Jessica?" He asked. He didn't know why he asked that, but he had to know for some reason.

"I was just wondering how I am going to replace my car. I only have minimal insurance on it," she said with remorse.

"I will contact the proper authorities about it, and see what they can do for you," he answered honestly.

She lit up when he said that, and looked relieved. "Thank you," she answered. She still looked a little doubtful, but it was started to go away.

Suddenly, she asked. "So, what or who are you chasing?"

"I am pursuing a drone that attacked a street with business and people. People have been injured, and there is a lot of damage," Optimus answered surprised by her question.

"Is it what they call a Decepticon?" She asked.

"Yes. He will be properly destroyed. The other Autobots are chasing more of them through the area," he answered. He wasn't sure why he was giving her this information, but since she was with him, she had to know.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Optimus almost veered off the road in surprise at her sudden interest in helping him. He was actually moved by her sudden bravery.

He could not help but chuckle through the speakers, making Jessica sit back and stew after realizing he was laughing at her.

"Sorry, I was just trying…" she said lowly.

"No, please. I am not trying to offend you. It is not everyday that I have a human offer to help except the military," he answered trying to offer reassurance.

She sat up and smiled lightly, and Optimus thought she had a pretty smile. He didn't like the thoughts he was having about her, but something in him could not help it.

"Why would you want to help me anyway?" He asked in a challenge. He knew they had what humans called their fans, and it made him wonder what her motives were.

Jessica shrugged a little. "I don't know….maybe because you saved my life, and I feel like I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, please don't think you do," He said wishing she could see his smile of appreciation.

Optimus knew he was closing in on the drone, maybe ten more miles and they should be on him.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to engage this girl.

"Where were you driving to?" He asked.

She smiled a little more when he asked. "I was going home. My first year of college is done."

"Yes, I have heard the human universities can be great for learning. What are you studying?"

"I want to be a graphic designer," she said smiling more and making Optimus happy. He could have pinpointed that after processing the career she was pursing.

"I express myself better through pictures and content," she added.

"I think every human has a unique quality," he answered.

She seemed to blush at the attention, and said, "My mom likes to paint, but I like doing it the modern way."

"Everyone has a perspective," he commented.

She nodded. "I would love to show you some of my work."

Optimus almost laughed at her enthusiasm, and then Jessica sat back and was blushing so hard she almost warmed the seat.

"Sorry, I guess you wouldn't have time for that," she said quietly.

Before Optimus could stop himself, he said, "I can make the time. I always enjoy seeing human creativity."

She brightened up and said, "I bet you come from somewhere there is lots of creations."

Optimus had to admit that he was kind of flattered by her curiosity in his planet.

"It was nothing like Earth. Earth is rich in diversity, from its people to its insects. Cybertron was just all metal nothing really to talk about," Optimus explained.

Jessica sat there for a moment in thought. "There had to be something good about it."

Optimus sighed. "It was home."

Jessica leaned forward a little and Optimus could see she was finally starting to relax with him.

"I'm sure it was beautiful," she said with a slight smile.

Optimus thought she was just leading him on, but he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

He thought for a moment that he did not want to get too close to this human girl. He had to fight the urge to turn on his holoform for a minute, and kiss her. He had never kissed a human before, and it was very rare for the Autobots to go into holoform if it was not needed. Their holoforms were a closely guarded secret only known to some, because it could be used against them.

"It was destroyed by war," he said a little cryptically that sent Jessica back leaning against the seat. He cursed his reaction. She looked a little hurt by his harsh words.

She sat there quietly for a moment lost in thought. Optimus felt badly for the harshness, because that was not like him at all.

He was just tired of these Decepticon punks constantly putting human lives in danger like Jessica's. Now, he had to haul her around while he found the Decepticon, and put her life in danger because he had nowhere else to take her. He surely could not leave her in the middle of the desert.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude," he suddenly said making her jump a little.

Her facial expression softened. "No. I understand. You must have been through a lot."

He was about to say something else when his scanners suddenly picked up the Decepticon.

It was only meters away from them.

"Jessica. I have picked up on the enemy. You need to duck down under the dashboard."

Fear began to spread across her face, and but she did as she was told.

She was safely down towards the floor when the first missile hit the road beside them. The semi lurched and groaned as the explosion from the missile erupted near them.

Jessica cried out and covered her ears.

"Do not be afraid," Optimus said.

Optimus didn't know what this girl was doing to him, but he should have been more prepared. However, he could not help it he had been enjoying the conversations they were having.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

Jessica ducked her head and covered her ears. She didn't think that she had heard a noise so loud and so close in her entire life.

Optimus Prime swerved and tried to avoid the missile. She heard the sound of metal upon metal, as something seemed to unlock inside of him.

Jessica tried to cover her ears tightly as something pulsated for a second and she heard the hiss of smoke as one of his cannons fired.

Another explosion, and another whimper from her as she was jostled on the floor of the semi.

He was trying to send reassuring words through the speakers, but she could hear his voice was very tense.

Jessica knew they were out in the middle of the desert, and even the lights from Optimus' console couldn't cut through it. She could barely see a hand in front of her face, and she wondered how he was able to even see the Decepticon in the black of night.

She thought she heard some kind of growling coming from somewhere and wanted to take a look, but she was too afraid to raise her head above the dashboard.

Then something hit Optimus. Jessica cried out again, and dared to look behind her. There something on the window that was clawing at the glass. The scrapes made her skin crawl, and she cringed every time the metal claw hit the glass. It was huge, and Jessica, even though it was dark, thought it looked like a big cat.

She heard Optimus groan for a moment, and then anger took over. "Get off me!" He yelled.

"Jessica, brace yourself," he again yelled through the speakers.

Jessica held onto the seat, and the semi began to zigzag across the road. She felt a little sick to her stomach being in the position she was in, and trying to hold on to the seat.

Suddenly, the semi came to a screeching halt making her lurch forward and she hit her head on the dashboard…hard.

Seeing stars for a moment, and hoping she wouldn't pass out, she thought it ironic the first thing she thought of was the huge bump that would be on her head tomorrow.

She heard metal crash and bend outside of the semi as Optimus stopped.

She dared to look up, but could not see anything at first. Then Optimus turned on some kind of spotlight, and the huge Decepticon cat was trying to recover not far from them.

"Jessica!" Optimus suddenly said through the speakers.

"What?" She asked rubbing her forehead. She could already feel the headache coming on as her breathing slowed.

The door opened and Optimus said, "I need you to get out, and run as far from me as you can."

Jessica began to panic as Optimus said that to her. "What? Where am I supposed to go?"

"I can't transform, and destroy this think with you in here. I will get you when I'm done," he explained quickly.

Jessica looked into the night, and thought if she ran too far she would lose where she, and wondered if Optimus would find her in the desert.

The big cat metal thing was starting to get up and Jessica almost froze when she heard it growl.

"Go!" Optimus said loudly.

Jessica rose and jumped from the cab into the dirt. She looked to her left to see the big cat ignoring her for now.

His sickening red eyes glowed despite the spotlight on him. She turned and ran as fast as her feet would take her.

She suddenly heard that weird noise again, and took the chance to stop and turn around.

Her mouth dropped, and she could not speak the words as Optimus Prime transformed from a vehicle to a robot not far from her.

When he was done, he turned to look over at her, and she could not believe how blue his optics were. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life.

He crouched down so effortlessly in an attack position, and suddenly an ax appeared glowing orange in the sudden darkness.

Jessica could have sworn she could feel the ground shake beneath her feet as both alien robots began to circle each other.

She winced as the big cat Decepticon began to growl and roar. It was dark and menacing, but Optimus did not seem to be intimidated by it. In fact, she thought she heard a low growl come from him.

There was a slight calm as metal moved in sync as each body of the robots still circled each other. She could hear the gears grinding softly against each other, and then metal upon metal scraping.

Finally, Jessica gasped as the cat robot jumped high in the air, and began to claw at Optimus.

She had to move a few more feet backwards to get out of the way of the dust, debris, and dirt that was hitting her face.

Her hands came to her mouth as she tried to stifle a cry as Optimus fell backwards with a huge bang with the tiger like monster attacking him.

His ax flailed widely through the air, and then finally struck the cat in its shoulder causing it to roar again.

More sparks flew lighting up the night slightly. The tiger like robot tried to recover, and Optimus was finally able to throw him off. The cat rolled a few feet on the ground, and then jumped upright.

Jessica realized that Optimus was too big to recover as fast as the cat, and he was slow in standing.

She debated for a moment if she should do something to help Optimus Prime out, but he had specifically told her that she should stay far away and keep cover while he fought.

He did save her life just a few hours before, and now she felt like if she could just…..do…..something.

The pitch black of night was a hindrance to her. She could barely see the fighting robots in front of her, and definitely could not see the ground below her. There was no moon tonight to help her out, and the millions of stars in the galaxy were not bright enough.

The cat jumped on Optimus again, and the claws digging deep into metal were sickening as she heard a scream of pain from Optimus Prime.

He flailed the ax again, and was hitting some parts of the metallic cat, but it just kept coming at him.

Finally, Jessica could take no more. Praying she could not touch anything gross or poisonous, she felt around on the ground. Her hands touched nothing, but dirt and some desert plants she could not identify.

She was about to give up when her hand clasped something hard, and the size of a baseball.

Hoping it wasn't anything living she picked it up and felt over it, and found it was a rock. It might not be big enough to distract the cat, but it might help.

She would keep a safe distance. She played softball in school, and hoped her throw was still as good as used to be.

The two robots were so busy with each other that neither of them had noticed she walked as close as she could with them.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Jessica yelled, "Hey! Jerkwad! Over here!"

_I have no idea where that came from_; Jessica thought almost laughing at her choice of words.

Both robots stopped for a second, and both began to eye her with wide optics.

"Jessica," Optimus began.

Suddenly, the rock flew from her hand, and landed straight in the middle of the cat. There was a huge clang, and the cat almost looked amused as his red optics flashed.

It was enough. Optimus took his chance and suddenly the ax went straight through the middle of the cat like a knife through butter.

Something exploded, then sparks flew, Jessica heard the buzz of circuits. The cat's eyes began to flicker as it was dying on top of the Autobot.

Optimus took the ax deeper into the cat like robot, and it finally went limp on top of him.

With the ax still inside of it, he tossed the cat off of him and it landed with a metallic thud.

Optimus finally stood straight up, and eyed the injuries he had sustained for a moment. Jessica could not believe how big he was in person. She had seen them on TV plenty of times, but he was just huge!

He turned and Jessica thought his optics flickered for a moment, and then they settled on her.

He walked over and bathed Jessica in a bright blue light. She could barely make out his injuries, but they were there.

Something green, and almost glowing was coming from his temple, but he just whisked it away. She wondered if that was their version of blood.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and Jessica could tell he was upset at her.

She had no regrets though. She knew she took a huge chance, but she knew he was in trouble, and didn't want to just stand there and let that thing tear him apart.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered lifting her chin a little waiting to be lectured.

"I will let the other Autobots know that the threat has been eliminated, and then I will take you home," he said.

Jessica was surprised but grateful that he did not scold her on her choice to get involved in her fight. He seemed didn't acknowledge it, but he didn't get angry either.

After she thought it over, she was kind of disappointed he didn't really say anything at all.

Optimus Prime then transformed, and they were on their way to her home.

…

They must have driven over an hour before Optimus finally said something Jessica. She knew she was almost home, and looking at the dashboard clock it was almost three in the morning. She knew her mother was probably calling out the National Guard by now, and her father was probably on the road, but would turn back if he needed to.

She was tired, dirty, and exhausted, but she was happy to be alive, and happy that Optimus seemed to be okay despite the damage that she could see in the dark.

"I am still trying to decide if what you did was very stupid or very brave," Optimus suddenly through the speakers.

Jessica frowned, and felt insulted, but said, "Thanks?"

"I do want you not to do that again," he commented.

Jessica had to sit up straight. Again? What did he mean by that?

"I just want you to stay safe," he answered almost reading her thoughts.

"I am sure I will be going back to my boring life now," she said smiling slightly.

Optimus suddenly pulled over to the side of the road much to Jessica's chagrin. What in the world was he doing? She looked over the dashboard in surprise, and then out of the window. They were still at least a good half hour from her house. Did he need directions? Was he going to leave her here? That's not what he promised.

All these thoughts ran through her head as she tried to be nonchalant and gaze out of the window.

"Jessica look over to the driver's seat," Optimus ordered after a moment.

Jessica could not pinpoint it, but that moment before Optimus talked to her she suddenly felt like there was another presence inside of the cab.

She turned her head slowly, and there sitting in the driver's seat was a man with the interior light suddenly coming on and shining on him.

He was actually pretty young, and had on a red T-shirt with a blue denim jacket with blue jeans. His hair was dark and thick, with a slight beard covering his chin.

Jessica's eyes widened in fear at first until she actually spotted the eyes. They glowed even with the light shining on him, and they were a stunning blue.

She leaned towards him and squinted her eyes. She could not believe how handsome he was; he could be in a magazine modeling clothes or something.

"Optimus?"

He laughed a little, and that familiar deep voice said, "Yes."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "You're so….ummmm…..so…."

Goddamn he was beautiful, and Jessica did not know they could do human form, but she like it…..a lot.

"What?" he asked.

"Young," she blurted out.

This made him chuckle. "I am nine million years old in human years, but for an Autobot, yes, I am young."

"Are you real?" She asked still surprised by his human form.

He suddenly reached for her hand, and she did not argue. All she knew that little butterflies began to fly through her stomach, and was trying to will her palm not to sweat.

He gently placed her hand, which was surprisingly warm and soothing, on his chest. She was never the forward person with guys, but she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest.

His chest was solid and muscular. She swallowed as she felt his heartbeat inside of it. She could not believe that he was so…..solid?

Their eyes met with blue human upon blue optical, and Jessica could not help herself. She took a deep breath, and their lips touched ever so slightly as he leaned across the seat.

Then he took her and pulled her closer into a passionate embrace, and Jessica gave in willingly.

She only kissed one other boy in her past, but that was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

Everything inside of her exploded as she met his tongue with hers.

Never, never, never in a million years would she be able to conceive that she would be kissing an alien who was not only a robot, but also more human than she could have ever imagined.

He was so warm that she just melted into him, and she suddenly forgot about everything else and did not want this night to end.

….

_One more chapter after this, and it will be Optimus' POV. _


End file.
